far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Trilliant Ring
The Trilliant Ring is a large corporation in the Acheron Rho Sector, formally known as the Trilliant Ring ISC. A newer member of the Imperium, The Trilliant Ring provides the rich and powerful with everything they need from augmentations, to "medical" supplements, to luxury yachts, and even possess a small firearms division. The Trilliant Ring is known to work with virtually anyone in the sector - as long as they have cash. Background Founded in the year 3014, the interstellar corporation designs, manufactures and markets products in a vast range of categories, almost universally targeting the most affluent members of Acheron Rho society. The corporation maintains offices, facilities and other operations across the sector, but most of their manufacturing, design and research projects are conducted in their expansive facilities on Trillia IX, in the Igliza system. Some of the products and services Trilliant offer include: * Cybernetics * Medical services and products, including the famed "Life-Extension Therapy" * Apparel and Fashion Accessories * Rare foods and beverages * Synthetic Humans and Animals * Communications devices & other electronics * Nanotechnology devices and research And many others. See Trilliant Ring Products and Services for more information. In addition to manufacturing and research, the Trilliant Ring maintains several state-of-the-art medical facilities on Trillia IX for the corporation's most exclusive life-extension services. To accommodate their extremely wealthy clientele, the Trilliant Ring began to offer extremely spacious living accommodations. Over time, this service has expanded to a fully-fledged tourism industry, with visitors of noble birth calling regularly, and even ordinary citizens given exclusive invitation to visit some of the unique attractions. This is only possible due to the unique construction of Trillia IX. Instead of being built on solid ground, the Ring (from which the corporation takes its name) is a megastructure composed of a series of floating platforms, supported by unique anti-gravity technology. See Trillia IX for more detailed information. The Trilliant Code The Trilliant Code is a mission statement and ideology upon which The Trilliant Ring has been founded upon and abides by. Though members of the Ring who value profit and personal power above the code exist, most company employees strive to embody the code and seek Trilliance in all things. That which is Trilliant embodies perfection, A Product that is Trilliant strives to Permanence The effort that is Trilliant, Staggers Scale The word that is Trilliant realizes truth The Body that is Trilliant is a facet of majesty The life that is Trilliant is a Treasured legacy A legacy of a trillion Trilliant dreams Organization Unlike conventional corporations, the Trilliant Ring doesn't have private owners or shareholders, and nor does it have a rigid hierarchical leadership structure. Standard employee Trilliant Ring employees can pursue careers in a variety of fields, jumping from project to project in many specialties, from biological engineering, to Trilliant Resort management. These workers have a general specializations in design, customer service, financial management and logistics, and are responsible for the operation of all completed Trilliant products, services and experiences currently on the market. These employees are the backbone of Trilliant and wear the crest of the Trilliant Ring on all uniforms. Engineering division The engineering division is in charge of all projects which are currently in development but have not yet reached the market. Made up on engineers, doctors and and creative problem solvers; employees in this division are focused entirely on making the impossible possible. Sometimes spending decades working on single mega projects, staff in this division often burn out and seek early retirement due to the stresses of the work environment and are accordingly paid more generously than staff in other divisions. Once a project is complete the staff members of the engineering division are whisked off to another unfinished project and other divisions take over marketing, operation and distribution. The engineering staff all wear the trilliant cog on uniforms. Marketing division Crafting the public face of The Trilliant Ring, the marketing division is made up young, energetic and artistic leaders. Marketing is a sprawling and diverse division under whose umbrella falls small specialized departments such as retention, PR, and special interest advocacy. These departments recruit celebrities, brand ambassadors, and court nobles seeking luxury contractors for specialty work. Every advertisement, teaser, social media fad and sector wide trend that involves Trilliant begins in the boardroom and work lounges of the marketing division. Due to the weight and importance placed on Trilliant's brand identity, its marketing division sports the highest security and secrecy of all divisions, in the words of a former Trilliant CEO "The peacock guards his feathers most of all for without them he is only a bird". Employees sport the Trilliant Ouroboros on all uniforms. It is the members of this division that most stray from the Trilliant ideal. Trilliant R&D The research division works developing and testing conceptual products before true manufacture. Trilliant R&D is notoriously methodical about its work and often focuses on perfecting a single concept for decades before handing the technical instructions off to the engineering team to implement. These staff are at the top of there respective scientific disciplines and have benefited greatly from trilliant life extending treatments. Many of the senior R&D staff have held there positions for centuries and few staff in this division ever retire. Most of the current CEOs and board members began there careers in Trilliant R&D. The Trilliant crest of science is emblazoned on the uniforms of all R&D staff. Underground Cult Some former executives have created a splinter group, separate from the Trilliant Ring, with a single-minded focus on attaining access to The Guild's advanced technology. These individuals have become obsessed with The Guild's technological marvels and began worshiping them as gods. The splinter group - known as GetGuild - has been slowly purged from the ranks of the organization and pushed off of Trillia IX. They have established a shrine and refuge for their membership on the nearby refueling station, Jeans 7. Homeworlds Trillia IX ''Main article: ''Trillia IX Trillia IX has no Moons, but it does have a Refueling Station: Jeans 7. Historical Records * 3014 - Charter Ratified; The Trilliant Ring officially incorporated Notable NPCs Non-player characters created or mentioned on RollPlay: Far Verona will be listed here. Extended Universe Characters * Kadejah Carter, Director of Media Relations * Lord Marez the III, Chief Engineer * Dr. Ive Hardstein, R&D * James Brighte * Beryl Le Roux, Foodstuffs Officer * Orin Locke, Home Appliances R&D * Irma Fox, Chief Officer of Quality & Assurance * Lev Taafe * Dr. Niklaus Oberon, Chief Science Officer - Surface Research * Não Nassir, Adjudicator Category:Factions Category:Corporations Category:The Trilliant Ring